KissCam
by Didou614
Summary: La nuit tomba vite en ce soir d'hiver, mais ça n'empêchait pas les jeunes de la ville de continuer à s'amuser sur la grande place lumineuse. Ils inspiraient la joie et la bonne humeur. A l'exception d'un certain Thomas, qui venait de vivre la pire honte sa vie à cause d'un petit con de blondinet. NEWTMAS / OS / UA


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-Shot, Univers Alternatif

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Nda : Ça faisait bien longtemps mais voici un petit texte Newtmas tout fluffy et mignon (après le Janmas précédent ça fait bizarre ^^ ). Merci à Newt is Stilinski pour la correction.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **KissCam**

La nuit tomba vite en ce soir d'hiver, mais ça n'empêchait pas les jeunes de la ville de continuer à s'amuser sur la grande place lumineuse. Ils étaient nombreux, tous en petits groupes, ils riaient fort, se chamaillaient entre eux, inspirant la joie et la bonne humeur.

A l'exception d'un certain Thomas, qui venait de vivre la pire honte sa vie.

\- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, il était tout rouge ! se moqua Teresa.

\- On aurait dit une vierge effarouchée, lança Minho en rigolant.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre.

Thomas venait de marmonner sa phrase sans réelle conviction, car il savait que ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter ses amis de le taquiner. Pour ce qui était de l'emmerder, Minho et Teresa étaient les champions internationaux.

Quand ils reprirent leurs moqueries, Thomas les laissa parler. Il resta là où il était, allongé sur un muret à fumer sa clope, en admirant les étoiles étinceler dans cette mare obscure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce petit con de blondinet.

ooo

 _15 minutes plus tôt._

Thomas était debout face à Minho en train de débattre sur la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché (pardon…), en ayant comme spectateur le reste de la bande, composée de Teresa, Chuck, Ben, Zart et d'autres occupés à parler entre eux. Une fumée blanchâtre s'envolait de leur bouche, heureusement que Thomas avait pensé à bien se couvrir et à mettre son bonnet sur sa petite tête brune. Son visage était lumineux, il riait et souriait, il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en compagnie de ses amis.

Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il l'entourait, et il aurait peut-être dû.

Il était en train de parler quand il vit Minho froncer les sourcils et regarder quelque chose au dessus de son épaule. Curieux, Thomas se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme blond de son âge. A peine commença-t-il à le détailler que le garçon prit son visage en coupe avec ses gants de laine et appliqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Malgré lui un petit gémissement lui échappa. Le brun chancela un instant, abasourdit par ce qui était en train de se passer. Il entendit ses amis s'exciter comme des idiots près de lui, ils les sifflèrent et les acclamèrent tous sans exception.

Pour la forme il tenta de repousser le blond, mais ce dernier insista et lui mordilla la lèvre pour exiger plus. Il s'arrêta de réfléchir lorsqu'il exécuta sa requête. Une chaleur réchauffa chaque parcelle de son corps frissonnant, son esprit embué par cette sensation de plaisir et de bonheur absolu se focalisait sur cette langue gourmande caressant la sienne, ses lèvres soyeuses qu'il goûtait pour la première fois, et la laine moelleuse glisser sur ses joues pour atterrir dans son cou.

Soudain des applaudissements s'élevèrent, et il ne s'agissait pas que de ses amis. Thomas comprit pourquoi, il avait inconsciemment placé ses mains sur la taille du garçon.

Le baiser inattendu dura encore quelques secondes, puis l'inconnu se recula. L'absence de ce jeune homme dans ses bras le refroidit.

Cette fois il eut le temps de le détailler avant qu'il ne tourne le dos. Et _putain_ qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, songea Thomas. Son nez était rougi par le froid et ses prunelles noisettes le fixaient avec malice. Le baiser échangé avait donné une teinte rose à ses lèvres qui s'étiraient dans un grand sourire. Puis il le vit rejoindre ses amis, dont un avait son téléphone levé devant lui.

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa, le jeune homme qu'il avait embrassé tapait dans les mains de ses amis. C'était juste une saloperie de blague, filmée qui plus est ! En voyant les potes du blond rire, Thomas se sentit humilié, alors il se tourna vers ses propres amis, mais ce n'était pas mieux.

\- Regardez-le, il est rouge comme une tomate ! le taquina Chuck, un rire dans la voix.

\- Quel lover ce Tom !

\- Alors c'était comment ? Tu as aimé ? demanda Minho.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je crois que tu as été victime d'une Kiss Cam mon pote. l'informa Zart.

Thomas ne savait pas ce que c'était, et il ne chercha même pas à comprendre le principe. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être déçu car après tout ce n'était qu'un con qu'il ne connaissait pas, et un baiser, ce n'était rien. Mais il était dégoûté par ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il le veuille ou non.

ooo

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais Thomas était toujours allongé sur le muret, il avait juste descendu son bonnet pour pouvoir couvrir ses yeux.

\- On s'en va Tom. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

\- C'est bon allez-y. Je vais rester encore quelques minutes, répondit Thomas en balançant mollement son bras pour leur faire signe de partir.

Malgré le froid, il se sentait à l'aise sur son muret, il pourrait même s'endormir. L'odeur de nourriture des restaurants commençait à envahir la place et c'est à ce moment-là que l'estomac de Thomas se réveilla. Des images de poulet, de frites, de pâtes carbonara et de beignets au chocolat se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Il en bavait d'avance.

\- Tes potes sont enfin partis ?

Thomas faillit se vautrer par terre en entendant cette voix, tant il avait sursauté. Néanmoins il réussi à rester assit sur le muret et il remit correctement son bonnet pour découvrir le petit con de blondinet, assit en tailleur sur le même muret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Barre toi !

\- Gueule pas, je viens juste te parler, dit le blond en se refermant sous le ton agressif de son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement apprécié ce que tu as fait toute à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

Thomas sentit son visage chauffer subitement tandis que l'autre homme lui adressait un sourire narquois.

\- C'était humiliant, avoua le brun d'une voix faible.

\- Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça.

\- Alors comment je devrais le prendre ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui suscite l'intérêt d'une certaine personne.

Le jeune homme avait dit sa phrase en inclinant innocemment la tête, et en regardant autre part que dans les yeux ambrés qui le fixait avec insistance. Devant le silence de Thomas qui restait stoïque après ce sous-entendu, le blond reprit la parole pour être plus clair :

\- Depuis que tu as débarqué avec tes potes, je ne fais que de te regarder. Mais si tu avais fait un minimum gaffe à ce qui se passait autour de toi, tu l'aurais remarq-

Une paire de lèvres venait de lui couper efficacement la parole. Thomas n'avait pas pu attendre.

Mais l'initiative n'avait pas l'air de déranger son partenaire qui lui laissa vite l'accès à sa bouche.

Une centaine de papillons lui chatouillèrent le ventre, ce mec avait un effet dévastateur sur lui.

Mais cette fois ils prirent le temps qu'il leur fallait pour se découvrir. Un baiser langoureux qui réchauffèrent leur cœur sous leur poitrine. Thomas effleura la joue du blond avec le dos de ses doigts frais. Doucement ils se séparèrent et appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Thomas rit légèrement face à la situation et se présente :

\- Thomas.

\- Newt, lui répondit l'autre garçon en riant à son tour.

\- Enchanté Newt.

Suite à ses deux mots, Thomas ne résista pas à la tentation d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Newt.

En fait, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais se détacher de ces lèvres.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Review ? :3

Rien qu'une toute petite review, pour me faire plaisir *w*


End file.
